Robots and Spirits
by OrenjiJemi
Summary: Instantly, they were best friends, and that was the end of it. Oh, and free advertising in the AN.


**AN: (Orenji) Because I thought 'Hey, who even remotely knows who this chick hangin' with our recolor homeslice is'.**

** So, here, I made a story of a possibly canonic universe. What the hell, huh?**

**Basically, here, an introduction to Usagi Carrotegg the contactor of spirits and killer of beasts, and her special friendship with one Citrusella Flugpucker, builder of things in general and lover of pie.**

**And, guess what? Free advertising for my pal Wolf. **

**Soul Eater: Fight the Madness RPG 2**** is a new forum for Soul Eater RPing, ran by SheWolf1616, of which me and her are currently the only RPers, it having started...yesterday (1/19/14). We'll start RPing when we have at least one more, but people are always welcome to join as OCs, whether meisters, weapons, witches, kishin eggs, and/or otherwise, or cannon characters! Rules there, but basically we're starting out two years after the second fall of Asura, aka after the anime itself ends, at a new year of the DWMA with Gwen Slade, a student with brief psychotic flashes about five times a day who knows how to fuck you up with a knife, and THE COOL TRIDENT WHO ISNT AT ALL THE PERSON I RP WITH, Lapis Lazulli, a slightly motherly girl of the ocean with a hella' uncreative "demon" - and former (of 1 year) Death Scyhthe - currently called Lapi, in her head. So, play why don't you? **

* * *

><p>In the newly destroyed game of Hero's Duty, after a long day of playing, the soldiers within finally gave way in exhaustion, but no, not with Sergeant Calouhn over their shoulders. So, they continued with normal proceedings as was expected.<p>

Unlike these soldiers, a small figure snuck within the shadows, as was a trick she had learned from one little circus friend, holding an object larger than she. In her other hand was a slightly crumpled paper, getting caught up in her tightening and untightening from anxiety fist. She was outside of her own game, after all. And in a world like this, compared to a world like her's, well, it didn't help at all.

But, no. She'd come this farm and sure, she was in seeing distance from the entrance, but she'd promised herself she'd do this. Visiting the holy plethora of scraps that _was _Hero's Duty was any designer's DREAM. She'd gotten a map from Kat, she'd just pretty much consulted Poppety and Rainy with all of their knowledge out-of-game, and she'd finally tagged along with Vanellope, a thing Citrusella Flugpucker just doesn't _do, _as Jubileena noted.

After seventeen years of "life", as they put it when it was all they had. It wasn't as if they didn't like it here, in this world, but there was a constant fear of being unplugged, the choice between near-instant death and "living" in a knock-off train station.

She suddenly fealt a blast of light, a flash light of some sort. In her thinking as she walked, she had somehow stumbled into a big open space of some sort. So, naturally, she referred back to "Professor Sugarbomb and The Adventuress Almighty Captain Cruncholoavinski's Guide For A Beginner - Or Stupid - Wanderer: Hero's Duty Exclusive". She had absolutely no idea how those two settled down long enough to write a guide. A really complicated guide. She flipped through the guide after checking the ToC, beginning to read.

**Section 3: Large Spaces**

**Average Battle Field: Oh, quit referring to the guide. Hello? This is basically the entire game.**

Okay, somehow this didn't look like a battle field.

**Cavern: Abort. Unless you were looking to tame a Cy-bug, you shouldn't be here. This is prime nesting, if you're that confused. **

**Other: Let's just say that this place isn't that complicated. Sherbet's real in a sense of dying within hours, but otherwise, well, ya don't need a complicated game when you have guns. Ten year olds, man. **

Wow.

**Anyway, in the event you find yourself in the grey area between the programmed world and the backstory scenery - like, think that church thing - then I and my associate personally suggest visiting the local racer. Usagi, she's kinda like Minty S, all Japanese in her glory and stuff and never really making it into races. She shouldn't be hard to find, she's always in one place. Good luck, hon!**

WELL WASN'T THAT INFORMATIVE. To be fair, she _did _trust those two in the first place.

Honestly, she's a bit timid to trust these directions. She knew the kind of people that those two approached. If it wasn't bad enough to have that behemoth of a baddie hanging around all of the time with Van, she wasn't if even half as bad as those to psychos.

So, as stubborn as she was when dealing with others, Citrusella just continued on.

* * *

><p>Sadly, this would not last long. Somehow, SOMEWAY, she got stuck in one of those caverns that the book had talked about. But, she'd seen one before, and...this didn't look like it. It was so rocky and had all of these sharp edges poking out at her. The sizes of the tunnel varied as she navigated, so big she couldn't marvel at everything at once, and so snug that she nearly got cut on several occasions.<p>

Eventually, she got cut, her glowing blue code showing through the tear in her sleeve. It didn't hurt, but there was an empty feeling where it kept chipping off.

"Would you mind not doing that, maybe?" A voice asks, though timid and it sounds like the owner I'd her age and is this who they were talking about? No, it couldn't be. As she turned, looking at the girl in front of her, it _couldn't be. _Katya and Poppety really didn't take to shy-looking people.

Such a girl with her pastel colors and cute chocolate bunny ears would leave both disinterested for their own reasons. Her soft yellow eyes nearly - no, did glow at her in the small light coming from the holes in the roof of the cavern she'd found herself in. Her carrot orange hair contrasted with her white cloak, her entire hands went nearly unseen in the sleeves. The cloak itself - though nearly - didn't reach her simple brown boots, the laces and soles the same orange as her hair. A hood went over her head, the ears on her head poking out of buttoned - one light blue, the other pink - holes in the the top. The cloak, opened in the front, showed her simple light green tank top, vertically striped blue, green, and pink skirt, over white leggings.

There were two things that she found strange about the outfit; one being the large amulet hanging around the girl's neck, the gem bright lime and glowing like no one's business, held on a golden chain; the other was the girl's choice for a belt. Around her waist, a thin Nerds rope, dozens of small plastic eggs, who knows what inside, and then there was an occasional gummy bear head, wow, gross much, and then-...

"I-isn't that cannibalism for you?!" She stuttered out, looking a the large white chocolate bunny head in the girl's hands.

"Uh...no. I don't believe so." She replied, looking down at the head in her hands, resting in her lap from her perch, cross-legged on a small rock formation.

"But the ears..." She pointed at the milk chocolate bunny ears on her head.

"O-oh. Different tribe. It's like...how humans eat those cow-things. We're kind of same-ish, but...not enough for it to...matter much." She struggled to speak above a whisper, though her voice carried in the wide cavern.

"...Different kind of chocolate?" She tried, to the girl - Usagi's? - agreement, to her raising a brow. "Really." She just nodded the small amount of her long hair coming out of the sides of the hood bobbing with her head.

"I-it doesn't count anyway, I don't think. We were talking; his name was Travis."

"Travis. Like a human?" She asked, marveling at the completely normal name.

"He was a human once, I think." She answered,"He...didn't talk much."

"Kindered spirit?" Citrusella tried.

Usagi nodded, her eyes downcast to look at the the thing. They shot up unexpectedly, Usagi with them as she was suddenly kneeling on the rock ledge a bit away from Citrusella. "But r-really. I think you need to bandage that now. It's upsetting hi-him."

Citrusella looked down at the chipping part her am. "Really? Well, it'll stop if we head back to Sugar Rush-"

"B-but I'm communicating!" She cut in, eyes widening,"I can't just...leave! Do you know how hard it is to "find your way" into an area with this many spirits?" She was suddenly loud, but her voice sounded strained to reach this volume, as if unused.

Citrusella finally broke out into a smile,"It's alright, I've got this place mapped thus far."

Usagi nodded,"Uh, um, okay..." As the two walked, her having jumped easily off of the ledge, she asked hesitantly,"So...why were you here in the first place?"

"Scavenging. There aren't really any spare parts in the home-game, if you know what I mean."

"Uh...sure. The composition of the game is basically happiness and icing..." She trailed off momentarily, but quickly hopped back,"Not that it's a bad thing! It's just...no one dies in Sugar Rush, I always feel so alone there. Even with the café - oh, I own a café, you might want to visit, we have human food -"

"The Sunnyside?! That place isn't ever open, though! I used to go all the time, before the..." Citrusella's energy quickly dissipated as she thought back.

Usagi nodded,"The Turbo incident. It's alright. Yes, I wasn't there at the time."

"You weren't there for fifteen years. Uh-huh."

"Yes. I was out finding the dead things, maybe soothe them a bit in their troubles, but suddenly I forgot everything and got lost. Wandered, became an NPC for a time, even an unlock able character at one point."

"...Cool."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: (Orenji) Yup. I'll correct my spelling later in, but go to the forum. Notice the "2"? Yeah, the first one died. Don't let it happen again, I'm just getting into this and I don't want my experiences in life to be ruined completely. <strong>

**Okay, R&R.**


End file.
